


《红裙子》

by Mandragroa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandragroa/pseuds/Mandragroa
Summary: “未戒掉，浴血的渴望”–要你摇曳腐朽枯木，要你欲望攀升暧昧。
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南
Kudos: 7





	《红裙子》

周震南回到家从包里翻出那件红裙子时确实是有些尴尬的。

下午翟潇闻在和他分别之前把这个塞给他，笑得暧昧又不怀好意:  
“你回家再打开，一定要穿，今晚绝对用得上。”

周震南想到了自己和姚琛不尴不尬的冷战期，叹了一口气，认命地拿着裙子进了浴室。

褪掉白日里穿的松松垮垮的大T恤和阔腿裤，周震南望向了镜子里的自己。

明明是十九岁的年纪了，却生着一副幼体，乳白的皮肤包裹着松软的肉，活生生像是个尚未发育好的女孩身体。想到姚琛紧致的八块腹肌，周震南心下不甘地撇了撇嘴。

打开淋浴头冲了一遍澡，冲去了身上积的秽和残的酒气，又抹了新买的沐浴露在身上，用水冲完后周震南感觉自己浑身都散着香气。

擦干净后拿起那件裙子，周震南的脸登时通红。  
思来想去还是咬着牙套上了。

其实只是一件普通的女式连衣裙，火红的颜色很是热辣，吊带和流苏倒是一分不少，唯一一点是开到大腿根的叉，周震南越看越别扭，总觉得是翟潇闻改过的。

周震南决定出去找针线缝一下，不料刚走出去就碰到姚琛从外面推门进来。

此时的周震南赤着脚站在红色的羊毛地毯上，湿漉漉的发还没完全吹干，和营里那蓬松的发型差不多，只是更长的发尾让他看起来像个女孩，红丝质的裙贴在他的身体，衬得本就白皙的皮肤更加剔透，刚刚经热水泡过的身体蒸腾了白气，勾画着白肤上的红丝更加撩人。

姚琛的眼神一下子就暗了，看向周震南的神色里染了暗涌的情欲，他微不可闻地滚动了喉结，扯了扯领带就往周震南直直走来。

周震南还没反应过来就被姚琛打横抱起，惊呼一声本能地勾住了姚琛的脖子。  
却垂着头不敢对上姚琛的眼睛。

毫不怜惜地把人扔到床上，姚琛顺势欺身而下压过去，用手捏住周震南的下巴:  
“穿成这样是要给谁看？”  
冰冷的声音里压着一股绯色的欲望。

周震南的心一下子就冷了下来，他执拗地转过头强迫自己不去看姚琛的眼睛。  
“关你什么事？反正不是给你看的。”

姚琛却低低笑出了声，“嗤啦”一声毫不犹豫地撕开了周震南身上的红裙子，胸前裂开一道口子，小孩粉红的乳尖就暴露在空气中。  
周震南冷得打了个哆嗦。

姚琛的目光犹豫了一下，还是摁开了空调遥控器。

软的热气扑过来，周震南的小脸又染上了一层绯红，红扑扑的煞是好看。只是狭的眸子里依然沉着久酿的固执，让姚琛看着心里很不痛快。

他附身去亲周震南柔软的胸脯，又一口又一口地在乳白的锁骨上留下整齐的牙印，看着小孩的幼体被他种下一朵又一朵鲜艳的玫瑰，姚琛满意地勾了唇角。

周震南却嘤咛出声想要挣脱束缚，奈何双手被姚琛箍得紧，动弹不得。  
姚琛扯下领带，动作麻利地把周震南的双手向上绑在一起，左手摁住小孩纤细的腕，右手去拨开残破的裙襟，再一次低下头去吻冒红的乳尖。

周震南的身体很快起了反应，周身绵绵密密地攀了绯红，双腿不安地扭动着去蹭姚琛的西装裤，又一次勾了一把火。

姚琛看向他的眼神更暗，亲吻的力道也更大，周震南原本死咬的唇再也兜不住，咛着哼出了声。  
小孩的眼睛蒙了水雾，迷离地瞧着他，怎么看怎么是暧昧的邀约。

姚琛抬眼看向床边温着的牛奶，大概是周震南为他准备助眠安神的。他想到这手下的动作便柔了些，看向周震南的眼神里也少了刚才的凶狠。

顺手拿起牛奶，慢慢地往周震南身上洒，不管周震南的极力反抗，只是专注地、一丝不苟地把牛奶抹匀在小孩的幼体上，像是在精雕细琢一件艺术品。

他大手覆在周震南的下体，慢慢地把叠在皮肤上的牛奶揉进小孩的后穴，周震南舒服地轻哼出声，却更加饥渴难耐，他的皮肤纹理都在叫嚣着渴求着更深的爱抚。

姚琛却丝毫不急，只是好整以暇看着软白的牛奶浸湿红的碎裙，像是一位画家在欣赏自己的杰作。  
等看到周震南的脸红得不成样子，他终于把两根手指探进了身下人的小穴，一圈又一圈地搅着，就像是搅着阳光酿的春酒。

可这哪里够呢？  
周震南倔强地顶上姚琛的目光，红的眼角和快要溢出来的泪珠子分明在向他索求更深的进入。周震南夹紧腿，姚琛感到了一阵突如其来的压，便把手指收了回来。

周震南却抬起右腿，用脚去蹭姚琛的西装裤拉链，看着白嫩的小脚在自己眼前摇摇晃晃，姚琛终于压不住小腹那一把火，收回左手，急不可耐地解开了自己的裤子。又迅速褪去了内裤，巨大的性器便暴露在外面，昂着头去探周震南的软穴。

姚琛把周震南翻了个身，又去分开他的腿，小孩的胯软的很，只轻轻一掰就开了，姚琛终是挺身而入填满了空缺。

姚琛发出一股满足的喟叹，周震南却疼得向外冒了眼泪。姚琛附身用面帕去擦周震南的眼尾，一边做一边低声喊着“南南乖，南南听话~”

牛奶混着精液进了周震南的后穴，阴茎在软洞里伸缩，他们从床头做到了床尾。

事后周震南软塌塌地趴在床上，背朝着姚琛，活生生像是被操软了的兔子。  
还是在闹小脾气的那种。

姚琛去亲周震南的软背，不同于刚刚做爱时的凶猛，是如春雨漫润般的温柔。  
又去按摩小孩的蝴蝶骨和腰，动作柔缓得不像他本人。

周震南却忽然落了眼泪，泪珠子像是断了线一样掉个不停，攒了一场情爱的泪珠子悉数掉落，湿了半面床单。

姚琛把人抱在怀里低低去哄，去亲小孩热的脸蛋和绯红的眼尾。  
周震南闷闷地出了声:  
“以后你还去不去酒吧打碟了？”

得，自家小孩还在为那事闹脾气呢。

“不去了不去了，南南说一不二，我就呆在你身边。”姚琛像只巨型金毛犬一样去蹭周震南的颈窝。

周震南一想到酒吧里那些蜂腰翘臀的美女看向姚琛火辣辣的眼神就不爽，想到这便狠狠地去咬姚琛的脖子，留下了一个深刻的草莓。

姚琛，你只能是我的。

“明天再穿一次裙子吧？”  
“去你妈的姚琛！臭不要脸！”


End file.
